5 fois où Castiel perd foi en Dieu et 1 fois où
by saphira15
Summary: La suite à découvrir dans la fiction ! Petit OS mettant en scène notre ange préféré, ses doutes, sa vie, jusqu'au moment fatidique de la fin de la saison 5. Castiel, Dean, tout ce qu'on aime quoi !


**Bon, bah je me lance dans mon premier OS sur Supernatural, après avoir revu l'intégralité de la série (encore...) **

**Je suis d'avance désolée si je n'ai pas respecté certains aspects de la série, si je me suis un peu trompée dans la Timeline ou dans les personnages. Si c''est le cas, je m'en excuse et vous avez le droit de me le signaler dans une review ou encore, mieux, par MP. De cette façon, je pourrais modifier.**

**De la même façon, je n'ai pas recouru à la correction d'un beta-reader donc n'hésitez pas à vous manifester si vous voyez une grosse faute toute moche :)**

**Est-il vraiment utile de dire que SPN ne m'appartient pas et que je ne touche aucun bénéfice de mes fictions ? (De toute façon, si c'était le cas, il y aurait BEAUCOUP plus de Castiel à l'écran, ça, c'est sur).**

**Dernier point mais pas des moindres: je réponds toujours aux reviews, soit par MP pour les inscrits sur le site, soit sur cet OS directement, en fin d'OS pour les anonymes.**

**Bref, j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire :)**

**5 fois où Castiel perd foi en Dieu et 1 fois où...**

Les humains. Les fourmis. Les bactéries unicellulaires. La même chose. Les mêmes microbes. Les uns avaient quatre membres, les autres six, et les dernières n'avaient rien. Les uns se servaient de leur bouche pour parler, les autres communiquaient avec des antennes, les dernières grâce à des substances chimiques. Mais au fond, ils étaient tous pareil.

Insignifiants. De son point de vue, ils n'étaient pas plus gros que des atomes, pas plus importants que le bout de roche de trois centimètres cube de l'autre côté de l'univers. Ils n'étaient rien.

Castiel n'avait jamais vécu parmi eux. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté la vie d'une fourmi, d'une bactérie ou d'un humain. Castiel était un ange. Il était né dans la grâce, dans un éclat de lumière blanche là-haut, dans le royaume du Seigneur, là où tout était parfait, tout était juste. Là où la définition même du mal n'était qu'une illusion, là où le simple fait de savoir que Dieu existait, quelque part, était suffisant pour être heureux. Dans une béatitude éternelle.

Et puis il se passa quelque chose que l'ange n'aurait pas pu prévoir. Lucifer. Le diable en personne, chassé du paradis, prêt à tout pour conquérir la Terre. Les anges furent appelés pour le stopper et ce fut Castiel, cet ange loyal et servile, qui n'avait jamais pensé par lui-même, qui n'avait jamais songé aux humains, qui fut envoyé aux enfers pour récupérer une âme.

L'âme d'un humain, un humain insignifiant qui avait fait plus de mal que de bien, auquel Castiel n'avait pas prêté la moindre attention.

Castiel s'était retrouvé confronté au malheur, à la souffrance, à la douleur et au désespoir. Autant de sentiments qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Puis il l'avait vu. Cet homme.

Dean.

Dean Winchester.

Cet homme meurtri, aux multiples cicatrices, certaines visibles, la plupart cachées aux yeux de tous. Tous, saufs à ceux de Castiel, qui, de sa position d'ange, pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Et quand il l'aperçut, au plus profond des enfers, il les vit. Cette douleur. Cette culpabilité. Ce doute. Et cet amour…Un amour inconditionnel envers les gens de son espèce, pour qui il était prêt à mourir sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Cette dévotion était plus forte que n'importe quelle foi, n'importe quelle croyance. Elle était plus forte même que ce que Castiel éprouvait pour celui qui l'avait créé.

Ce fut la première fissure.

* * *

Castiel dut recouvrer un corps humain pour s'adresser à l'humain. Il n'avait jamais songé à cela auparavant, lui qui n'avait eu que du mépris pour le genre humain. Il tomba sur Jimmy Novak, un humain quelconque, d'une ville quelconque, avec des sentiments quelconques. Il était un véritable contraste avec l'humain que Castiel venait de récupérer dans l'enfer.

Castiel se saisit de son corps après l'avoir convaincu. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une enveloppe, une boite lourde et encombrante faite de chairs et d'os, qui le gênait dans le moindre de ses mouvements, mais qui était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour se montrer aux yeux des humains. Rien de plus.

A dire vrai, ça le rebutait plus qu'autre chose que de devoir glisser sa luminosité éclatante, ces ailes sans défauts dans ce corps si imparfait, si triste et faible.

Castiel ne comprenait pas comment les humains avaient pu survivre aussi longtemps. Une simple chute, et ils se brisaient la plupart de leurs os, une petite maladie et leur corps se désintégrait. C'était juste leur nombre qui faisait la différence. Tout seul, un humain ne pouvait rien faire.

Durant les premières semaines qui suivirent son entrée dans le monde brutal des humains, Castiel détesta sa forme humaine. Il se sentait mal, faible, démuni et rabaissé. Il se sentait engoncé, soudainement incapable de faire ce qu'il lui prenait un quart de seconde en temps normal.

Et puis il découvrit certains plaisirs humains, qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginés. Le plaisir de manger, tout d'abord, mais aussi de se doucher, de marcher, de frapper à la porte. Tout cela demandait des efforts, des efforts que jamais Castiel n'avait eu à fournir, mais il arriva un moment où Castiel les apprécia pour ce qu'ils étaient.

Il se délecta d'un sandwich que Dean lui recommanda, apprécia l'eau de la pluie ruisselante sur son visage, adora l'essoufflement que lui procura le fait de marcher.

Bien sûr, en tant qu'ange, il avait une résistance qui allait au-delà de tout ce que les humains pouvaient imaginer mais son hôte, lui, avait des besoins. Il était obligé de s'occuper de son véhicule, de le nourrir, de le laver, de le reposer. Et petit à petit, il y prit du plaisir.

Un plaisir prohibé par Dieu, par l'être qui l'avait créé et que lui-même avait dénigré et détesté durant toute son existence d'ange. Mais à présent qu'il les expérimentait, il commençait à se demander comment Dieu pouvait leur refuser de telles instants.

Ce fut la deuxième fêlure.

* * *

Castiel était envoyé sur Terre pour protéger Dean et Sam. Les deux humains qui pouvaient tout faire changer. Les deux humains qui pouvaient sauver le monde, ou au contraire, le condamner.

Dean était l'ainé. Celui qu'il avait libéré de l'enfer. Il était un mystère pour Castiel. Une énigme. Malgré son âme écorchée, l'humain semblait n'être jamais abattu, avoir toujours le sourire. Jour après jour, malgré la peine, malgré la douleur et la culpabilité, il se levait pour aider les autres, sans tenir compte de lui.

Et Sam…Sam était l'ennemi. C'était ce que croyait Castiel, ce que les autres anges lui avaient dit. Ce que Dieu lui-même avait annoncé. Sam, c'était un monstre. C'était cette créature de Dieu qui était destinée à devenu une créature de Satan. Un démon. Vicieux et manipulateur, tueur et voleur. Ennemi du paradis. Ennemi de Dieu. Donc ennemi de Castiel.

L'ange, dans sa divine vérité, était persuadé d'avoir raison. C'était la foi aveugle: elle supprimait tout questionnement, tout doute.

Castiel avait averti Dean à de nombreuses reprises, et avait chaque fois été aberré, scandalisé, par l'amour que portait Dean envers son frère. Malgré les défauts de Sam, Dean semblait lui porter une confiance quasi aveugle, et il fallut que Castiel lui imposât la vérité devant les yeux pour que son avis change. Mais l'ange savait que, quelque part, Dean avait quand même confiance en Sam. Tout au fond, caché derrière des montagnes de doutes et de soupçons, l'envoyé céleste savait que la relation fraternelle qui existait entre les deux hommes était plus forte que toute cette histoire entre Dieu et Lucifer.

Et c'était cela qui lui faisait peur.

Jamais Castiel n'aurait imaginé qu'un amour humain, un amour fraternel qui plus est, puisse être plus fort que le reste. Plus fort que les anges, les archanges, Satan et Dieu en personne. Dean et Sam était seuls contre tous. Seuls contre le monde entier. Ils se faisaient confiance, ils avaient foi l'un en l'autre bien plus que tout ce que Castiel aurait pu imaginer. Bien plus que sa propre foi en Dieu, qui commençait à s'étioler, lentement mais sûrement.

A force de partager le quotidien de ces deux hommes extraordinaires, de suivre leurs drames mais aussi leurs petites joies, leurs rires et leurs sourires, Castiel se sentait de plus en plus proche d'eux, de moins en moins proches de Dieu.

La troisième brisure était faite.

* * *

Dieu avait créé l'homme à son image. C'était quelque chose qui avait toujours été une certitude pour Castiel, écrit dans les textes saints, vérité absolue. Mais en les côtoyant, Castiel s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Les humains avaient évolué loin de l'influence de Dieu, il avait évolué en un être bien différent, en apparence semblable mais intérieurement diablement étrange.

Les humains étaient incapables de se soutenir les uns les autres. C'était la première chose que Castiel avait noté. Ils se rebellaient constamment les uns contre les autres, faisaient passer leurs propres intérêts avant ceux des autres. Ils pouvaient tromper leurs partenaires sans le moindre scrupule, et aussi mentir, voler, violer, sans se sentir coupable pour autant. L'humain n'était plus solidaire depuis bien longtemps.

C'était une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles Castiel méprisait le genre humain. Ils étaient pires que des animaux, ils étaient vicieux et dangereux.

Puis un jour, Castiel fut victime d'un de ces vices. Mais ce n'était pas de la part d'un humain. Non. Castiel fut brutalement trahi, poignardé dans le dos, volé par son propre ami. Un être comme lui. Uriel. Et tout à coup, toutes ces certitudes sur le fait d'être un ange, toutes ces certitudes sur les différences entre les divins êtres et les méprisables humains s'effondrèrent en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

Et Castiel se retrouva face à cette question qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais se poser. Face à cette interrogation qu'il avait soigneusement mise de côté, loin, très loin de lui, enfoui bien au fond de son esprit si spécial. Castiel pouvait accepter que l'homme fût imparfait, il pouvait accepter qu'il ait pu se détourner ainsi de Dieu qu'il se fut mis à renier tous ses principes et ses préceptes, qu'il se soit plutôt tourné vers des divinités factices et mortelles l'argent, le pouvoir, le sexe, les drogues. Castiel pouvait accepter tout cela.

Mais comment réagir, lorsque les propres enfants de Dieu, Ses plus belles créations, des êtres créés pour être parfaits, adoptaient un tel comportement ? Un comportement si…démoniaque ?

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire sur Dieu ?

Sa foi s'écorcha pour la quatrième fois.

* * *

Castiel devint un ange rebelle. Il se rebella contre les démons, contre les anges, contre les archanges. Il se rebella contre tout le monde, décida de suivre sa propre voie, persuadé qu'il était dans le vrai. Il se mit à suivre deux humains, deux humains faibles et sans avenir, mais qui avaient le mérite de continuer le combat de Dieu, alors même que ses propres fils avaient déserté le navire.

Mais pourtant, pas une seule seconde, pas un seul instant, Castiel ne perdit foi en Dieu. Jamais. Il vouait un amour sans limite à son créateur et il était sûr que, quelque part, Dieu était là et qu'il veillait sur eux. Après tout, Dieu était responsable d'eux, et Dieu était parfait.

Jour après jour, Castiel se persuada que si Dieu n'agissait pas, ne réagissait pas, ne faisait rien pour empêcher les malheurs de frapper, c'était qu'Il avait une longueur d'avance sur eux, qu'Il savait exactement de quoi il en retournait, et qu'Il savait qu'Il devait laisser faire. Castiel resta persuadé que Dieu veillait, prêt à agir si la situation l'exigeait. Qui mieux que Dieu pour veillait sur un ange tel que lui ?

Il réfuta la vérité lorsqu'Uriel lui dit que Dieu n'était plus là, réfuta la vérité lorsque mille et une personne lui mirent le doute, continuant de croire, continuant de nourrir sa foi ardente envers Dieu.

Et puis…Dean et Sam montèrent au paradis. Ils rencontrèrent Joshua, l'ange en contact direct avec Dieu, plus proche du Créateur que Castiel n'avait jamais pu l'espérer. Et Joshua…Joshua lui livra la terrible vérité.

Une vérité que Castiel ne put encaisser tout de suite, mais qu'il fut forcé à accepter, pour le bien du monde.

Dieu n'était plus là. Dieu avait déserté le monde, sans se soucier de ses habitants, sans se soucier de ses propres enfants. Sans se soucier de lui. Castiel avait eu une foi inconditionnelle envers un fantôme. Il n'était rien pour Dieu, celui-ci n'avait même pas remarqué son combat.

Ce fut ainsi que la foi de Castiel, l'ange le plus fidèle de la création, fut détruite.

* * *

Voilà les pensées de Castiel alors qu'il se tient, droit et fier au milieu d'un champ, une bombe à la main, le regard froid et dur fixé sur Lucifer, caché dans le corps de Sam.

Son évolution. Sa descente aux enfers.

Jusqu'à cet instant.

Castle a lutté pour avoir on libre arbitre. Il a lutté pour s'extraire de l'influence des anges, des archanges, et au passage, il a perdu sa foi.

Mais il a pourtant l'impression que, quelque part, d'une certaine manière, d'une certaine façon, il est destiné à être à cet endroit. Comme si ça a toujours été écrit, comme s'il a vécu toute sa vie dans le seul but, l'unique but de se retrouver là, à se battre, une dernière fois, contre Lucifer.

Mais dans son esprit tout est clair. Ce n'est pas pour Dieu qu'il fait tout ça. Non, pour la première fois depuis sa venue au monde, ça n'a rien à voir avec Dieu. Rien à voir.

L'ange, qui ne se considère déjà plus comme un ange, lance un regard à Dean, non loin de lui. Il regarde l'homme fier, l'homme courageux, qui est prêt à donner sa vie pour empêcher la fin du monde. Il regard cet homme aux mille et une peurs, aux mille et un doutes qui reste pourtant là, affrontant Lucifer, affrontant son propre frère, affrontant toutes ses peurs. Il est là, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, comme pour défier le diable en personne de l'achever. Comme pour défier le monde entier de l'attendre.

Dean est comme ça. Et ça donne envie à Castiel de l'imiter.

Dean n'est qu'un humain. Mais Dean est plus fort que le paradis et l'enfer réunis. Dean est l'homme qui défend les causes perdues, qui l'a défendu lui-même quand tout le monde lui a tourné le dos, quand il a perdu la foi. Dean a toujours été là pour lui. Dean est son Dieu.

Et c'est ainsi, au milieu d'un champ dévasté, à côté des portes de l'enfer, au moment même où le sort du monde, de l'enfer et du paradis se dessine, que Castiel réalise.

Il n'a plus la foi, non. Mais il a gagné quelque chose d'encore plus précieux. D'encore plus beau.

Il a gagné la confiance.

Une confiance envers un être imparfait, qui fait des erreurs, qui peut mener à la fin de l'humanité. Mais il a confiance en un humain, et non plus en une divinité.

Et Castiel se rend alors compte que la personne en qui il place cette confiance si humaine, c'est Dean.

Alors il jette la bouteille.

* * *

**The END **


End file.
